Rain's Story
by jkwriting
Summary: A refreshing view of the same old story, or rather the same old story with an immensely refreshing touch!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – A Light Summer Drizzle**

Rain let out a small yawn as she opened her big green eyes, deciding to lie in bed for a while longer, not yet having the energy to actually get up. She listened to the soft drizzle outside as she removed some of her long brown hair from her face, smiling a little. She liked these summer showers, they were refreshing and everything looked so beautiful after the rain. The grass always looked greener and the mixed scent of rain and flowers were one of her favorites. The smell of water had always been one of her favorites, no matter if it was the salty ocean smell or the scent of a summer day after the rain, she loved them all. She could actually smell it in the air if there was a chance of rain, which some people dismissed as being silly because they stated rain didn't have a smell.

Her alarm clock suddenly started ringing and she was surprised that she had actually woken up before the alarm forced her to. Most people would probably find it weird that a fifteen year old girl set an alarm to ring at ten 'o clock during the summer vacations, but Rain wanted to be sure that she woke up at a reasonable hour so she didn't sleep the whole day away. She turned the alarm off and sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes a little. Suddenly she heard a small pop and she felt something lying at the end of her bed, moving. She opened her eyes to look at whatever might have appeared on her bed, guessing that it would be her younger brother Sean. What was at the end of her bed however, was not a seven year old brat with black shaggy hair, green eyes and freckles, wearing a pair of TMNT pajamas. No, what was at the end of her bed was something completely different and surprisingly enough, scarier than him, it was a large orange fish flopping about at the end of her bed. She stared at it in horror for a short while and then jumped out of her bed letting out a loud scream.

"Surprise!" a man, somewhere in his mid forties called out, leaning against the door post to Rain's bedroom and smiling. The man in question was Rain's father, Dave. He must've had a day off from work today as he was still home, wearing his gray pajama pants and he had neither shaved nor showered yet as his chin was stubbly and his black hair, though it was graying every here and there, was messy. Rain glared at the tall figure of her father and then at the, flapping... fish… thing at the end of her bed.

"What the hell is that?" she questioned her father, straightening out her cream colored night gown a little, still a bit creeped-out by the thing that she guessed was some sort of fish. But why the hell would her father leave a fish in her bed! Surely he would know that it wouldn't be a surprise she'd appreciate at all!

"Language…" Dave reminded her, looking at the flopping fish in his daughter's bed as well. "It's a pokémon, a rare one at that!" he said, smiling a large smile at his daughter. "I bought it from a man in the harbor, a real bargain I tell you, just 500Y!" he stated happily looking back at his daughter. "I just thought that it would be a nice gift for you honey, I'm sorry if I scared you" He added and smiled warmly yet apologetically to his daughter before walking over to the end of the bed and admiring the Pokémon that laid there flapping about. Rain just stood there, her small mouth half open as if she was about to say something, but she couldn't find the words. This whole morning was so totally weird!

"Why are you looking so shocked?" Her father asked, chuckling a little at his daughter's dumbfounded expression. "You have been nagging me and your mother forever about setting out on your own pokémon journey and we think that you are mature enough to do that now" he continued, picking up a completely white ball with a black stripe in the middle, a small white button emerging from the black stripe. He threw the ball at the flapping creature on Rain's bed, causing it to open up. The Pokémon exploded in a white light and was sucked into the ball, which then closed up again and returned to Dave's hand.

Her father chuckled a little and juggled the ball in his hand as he walked over to his daughter, holding the ball out to her. "Look at it like a late birthday gift from me and your mother" he said as his daughter looked up at him, looking a bit baffled. Rain smiled and nodded, taking the ball from him carefully, like it would break if handled too roughly.

"Thanks dad" she mumbled, staring at the ball in her hands. "What kind of pokémon is this anyways?" She asked, not knowing much about pokémon at all. This was one of the reasons to why she had wanted to go on the journey in the first place, to learn more about these creatures.

Her father scratched his head a little, his eyes suddenly widening as he remembered something. "Oh that's right... I forgot!" He exclaimed, snapping his fingers a little as he ran out of the room.  
Rain blinked a little, looking confused as her father ran out the small bed room with dark blue walls to then come back a short while afterwards.  
"Here you go" Her father mused, handing her something that looked a lot like her brother's hand held game, only it had something that looked like a camera on the top.

"What is it?" Rain asked as she took the red game thing and looked at it, not really knowing how a game would help her out.  
"It's a pokédex" her father explained pressing a button on the front, causing it to open up like a book. "It's kind of like a computerized encyclopedia that contains data of all known pokémon" he continued, pressing on another button that started it up. "Bring your pokémon out and then point the pokédex at it... like you point the remote at the TV when you want to change the channel" He explained, trying to keep it as simple as possible, knowing that Rain wasn't all that good when it came to technology. He remembered that she once had troubles with getting the DVD started and she actually had to ask which way the disk was supposed to be facing when putting it in.

Rain nodded a little, throwing the pokéball on the ground, guessing that would bring her pokémon out since throwing it at the pokémon seemed to call it into the ball. The ball opened, a white light escaping it before it closed up again and returning to Rain's hand. The light formed to the silhouette of the flapping orange colored fish and then it was there, flapping about on Rain's bedroom floor. Rain swallowed a little and then pointed the pokédex at the creature, hoping that it would work.

The pokédex played a small tune and a text appeared on the screen.

"NEW DATA ADDED – TOUCH SCREEN TO VIEW" it said, a small light on the top right of the red machine blinking.

Rain touched the screen, as the machine had told her to and hoped that it would work. As she touched it, the screen went white and then a picture of her pokémon appeared with a text beside it.

"#129 – MAGIKARP" she read, touching the picture to see if she would receive further information. She yelped a little and almost dropped the machine as it started to speak in a computerized voice. Computer voices seriously freaked her out, and she had not been prepared for this machine to start speaking.

"MAGIKARP, a fish POKéMON that can be found in most waters. MAGIKARP is a pathetic excuse for a POKéMON that is only capable of flopping and splashing. This behavior prompted scientists to undertake research into it."

They stood in silence for a while, just staring at the magikarp flapping about very tragically on the floor, gasping "KARP!" every now and then. Rain looked up at her father, her face emotionless.  
"I... I think I have to sit down for a second" Her father mumbled, staring bluntly at the space in front of him as he sat down on his daughter's bed. The sight was a bit amusing, a grown man sitting on a bed with blue sheets with flowers on them.

Rain stood there in silence, looking at her dad and feeling sorry for him. He had spent 500Y on a gift for his daughter, to then find out that what he thought was a rare pokémon turned out to be as common and pretty much as useful as dust. She brushed her brown hair out of her eyes and smiled, walking over to the flapping magikarp and picked it up, sitting next to her father. "It's okay dad" She said, having some troubles with holding on to the Magikarp as it kept flapping about very franticly in her arms. "I don't care if people find this pokémon useless, I kind of like it... in a sad and pathetic kind of way" she added, giggling a little, being relieved that the magikarp seemed to be more relaxed after a while, only panting a little instead of flapping.  
"Really?" her father asked, smiling weakly at his daughter. He knew that she probably just said that to cheer him up, but somehow it was working.

Rain nodded and smiled and then sent magikarp back into its pokéball. "Yeah, but now I must ask you to leave my room so I can get myself dressed" She said and cocked an eyebrow at her father, with a smile on her face. Her father laughed a little and got up from the bed, walking out of Rain's room and closed the door behind him.

Rain sighed a little and looked into the mirror hanging between the two windows in her room. She brushed her long brown hair a little before she put it up in two thick pony-tails on each side of her head, reaching just below her breasts. She hummed a little as she walked over to her wardrobe, standing in the corner of her room just next to the desk. Her room was quite small, but she still liked it. It felt cozy, and the dark blue wall papers that covered the walls reminded her of a storming ocean at night. She burrowed her toes in the fluffy white carpet that covered her whole bedroom floor, liking how it tickled her feet. When she was younger she used to sit on the floor and pretend that she was sitting on a fluffy white cloud. She giggled a little at the memory and started to go through her clothes, picking some shirts out and looking at them before hanging them back again. She always had a hard time to decide what to wear, no matter the occasion.

After a while of taking out and hanging clothes back in she decided to go with a plain cream colored tank top, a pair of black leggings and a short draped gray jeans skirt. She pulled on a short cut jeans jacket over the tank top, looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, being pleased with her choice.

She quickly made her bed and placed her tan shoulder bag on top of it, deciding that she would pack before going down for breakfast. She packed two changes of clothes, a rain coat, tooth paste and a toothbrush, a bunch of socks and underwear, a map, a bikini, an extra set of shoes, a pair of gloves and a hat if it would get cold. She tried to come up with anything else she might need, but realized she wouldn't be able to get much more in her bag if she wanted to be able to close it. She weighed the bag in her arms before she flung it up on her shoulder and walked downstairs to eat some breakfast.

She dropped the bag on the floor before walking into the kitchen, finding her brother sitting there munching on some toast. She ruffled the boy's hair as she walked past him, smiling a little as she heard him grunt and fighting her hand away from him. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and prepared two sandwiches before sitting down by the table next to her brother.

They sat in silence for a while, just eating, until her brother finally decided to break it.  
"You leaving today?" he asked, turning to his sister, putting the toast back into his mouth.  
Rain smiled a little and looked at her brother and then out the kitchen window, squinting a little as the sun hit her eyes. "Yes" she mumbled, drinking some of her juice.  
Her brother looked down at the wooden dining table and smacked a little as he swallowed down some toast with milk. "Okay" he said very bluntly, as if her going away for a longer while was something as ordinary as a light summer drizzle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Leaving Home**

"Where do you think you're going young lady!" Her father called as Rain opened the door, eager to head out on her journey.

"Out on my pokémon journey!" Rain stated as she turned to face him, a slightly confused and annoyed look on her face.  
"You are not going anywhere before you bid your mother farewell or she'll have both of our heads" He said very sternly, walking over to his daughter and closing the door in front of her.

"Can't I just swing by her job and tell her there?" Rain whined, not wanting to wait any longer now that she had actually gotten the permission to go, "I really want to get going."

"Well… I guess that would work too" he mumbled, scratching his still stubbly chin a little and looking thoughtful.

"Wonderful, then I'll guess I'll be going." Rain mused, giving him a quick hug before opening the door again and heading over to her red bicycle with the small white basket on the front.

It had stopped raining now, leaving everything wet and damp. She wiped the seat of her bike clean and placed her shoulder bag in the basket, figuring it would be easier on her shoulders to do so, before she swung her leg over the metal bar between the steer handle and the saddle.

"Ah, wait Rain! I forgot to give you something!" Her father exclaimed, running out from the front door of their small red brick house, holding something in his hand. Rain looked at him and smiled a little, she was going to miss her father's forgetfulness, a feature that most often annoyed her otherwise. As he handed her some money, Rain looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"What's this for?" she asked, holding the money up before him, being surprised that she was getting money from her father for no apparent reason.

"I didn't have time to fix a Trainer Card for you, so you'll have to swing by the Police Station to get it organized before going to the Pokémon Center in Vermillion." Dave said, smiling sheepishly at his daughter. "The Trainer Card is kind of like an ID for Trainers, you have to have one so all of your owned pokémon are registered." He explained after seeing the puzzled look on his daughter's face. "It'll only take a short while and you'll get it almost immediately, the money is to pay for the fee." He assured her and smiled warmly, pulling his robe closer to his body as a gentle breeze blew past them.

"Oh… I see, thanks dad" Rain thanked her father, putting the money in her pocket. She looked at him for a short while and then, after giving him another hug, took off on her bike. She looked back once, seeing him still standing outside their house watching as his only daughter was leaving. Sean had come out too and he was waving to her, some tears welled up in her eyes. She was going to miss them, even Sean. "I wonder when I'll come back here again?" She mumbled to herself as she focused her eyes on the road again, her vision a bit blurry from the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

The agricultural landscape drifted by slowly as she rode her bicycle, cows staring at her and sometimes even running closer to the fence to get a closer look when she rode by. The many small hills made the bike ride tiresome but luckily there were just as many slopes as hills so she did get time to catch her breath every once in a while. The roads were a bit run down and there were lots of pot holes making the ride a bit bumpy. Every now and then she would have to steer away from a larger hole so that she wouldn't risk breaking her bike or hurting herself by falling off from it. She was glad it was a bit windy as she wouldn't get as warm and sweaty from the ride from the small town they were living in to the nearby Vermillion City. Even though Turquoise Town was small and on the country side she loved the place. It was so serene and calm, everyone seeming to go around at their own pace. She rode by the local store and saw Mr. Teigara delivering miltank milk to them and she waved to him as he saw her. Teigara was a man in his upper forties that was famed around these parts, as he was the only farmer to have miltanks. The man was a bit on the chubby side and quite short and, even though the hat he was wearing covered it right now, Rain knew that he was going bald. She had heard that miltank milk was supposed to be even tastier than regular milk but she had never gotten a chance to try as it was so expensive. She guessed that Mr. Teigara was a wealthy man as he made a living from their milk and she knew that he made even bigger deliveries to Vermillion and maybe even other towns as well where more people wanted and could afford the delicacy.

She rode on quietly, stopping on the top of a hill seeing Vermillion City in the distance. She sighed contently as she realized she had soon reached her destination, the Vermillion Pokémon Center where her mother worked as an assistant nurse. She gasped a little as a beautiful butterfly like creature flew by her, admiring its beauty. She quickly got her Pokédex up to see if it was a pokémon, as she had guessed it was. She had never seen a butterfly that big before and if it wasn't a pokémon it would be kind of creepy. The butterfly stopped near some daisies seeming to feed from them, probably gathering pollen. She opened the pokédex and pointed it carefully at the pokémon, hoping that she would be close enough for it to react.  
The pokédex played the small tune, letting her know that it had gathered information and the text appeared on the screen telling her to stand by as it organized the information.

"BEAUTIFLY has a long mouth like a coiled needle, which is very convenient for collecting pollen from flowers. This POKéMON rides the spring winds as it flits around gathering pollen." The pokédex said in its robotic voice, falling silent afterwards and Rain flipped it closed.

She had been prepared for the machine to start speaking this time around thus hadn't jumped or almost dropped the device on the ground. She admired the pokémon for a while longer and then decided to continue towards Vermillion.

She arrived to Vermillion about thirty minutes later, leading her bike through the town. There were some larger buildings but they had never more than ten floors, most of them had about five. She had to walk around in the town for a while before she arrived at the small Pokémon Center located between two large corporate buildings. Well, the Pokémon Centre wasn't really that small, but it looked like a small ant compared to the two large corporate buildings next to it. She parked her bike outside and locked it, walking through the doors to the Pokémon Centre.

The entrance was well lit up and felt welcoming, having a light green floor and lavender colored walls with a pokéball logo behind the front desk where a nurse worked. There were red chairs and sofas by the walls and some being scattered around the rest of the floor. She guessed that at least fifty people could be seated in there at once, and then there was a dining area further back where she guessed you could sit if the room was full. There were some people in the waiting room in different ages, some playing with a Pokémon, others sleeping. She carefully made her way to the front desk, having to wait in line as there was an old lady in front of her. The lady must have been in her eighties and she was surprised that a woman of her age was at a Pokémon Center, not having seen a Trainer of such old age. "Maybe she's just looking for someone or asking directions?" Rain thought, humming a little as she waited and reading some of the signs as she didn't feel comfortable with listening in on what the lady was doing.

The lady was done shortly, receiving two pokéballs and then turning around to leave. She smiled at Rain as she walked past her, bowing her head down a little. Rain returned the gesture and walked up to the desk, thinking the lady was kind of cool for being a Pokémon Trainer at such an old age.

"Oh, you must be Violet's Daughter!" The nurse exclaimed as Rain got up to the desk, smiling warmly at her. The woman was in her twenties, probably just having graduated as a nurse. She was tall and blonde, having a pair of brilliant blue eyes that twinkled a little. She was wearing the standard nurse uniform that she knew her mother was required to wear as well, only her mother's uniform was green instead of pink as she was only an assistant nurse. Rain was a bit surprised that the woman seemed to recognize her, maybe she had seen pictures of her or maybe it was the fact that Rain was quite similar in the looks of her mother. "Eh... y-yes I am" Rain replied, stumbling over her words as she had been a bit thrown off by being recognized like that. "How may I help you then dear?" The nurse, that apparently was named Gia according to her name tag, asked her and leaned on the desk a little. "Well, I would like to talk to my mother, it's kind of important... do you know if she's busy?" Rain asked, knowing that her mother might not be able to see her right away as she could be assisting during a surgery or something. "Sure, I'll go fetch her" Gia chirped and winked a little at Rain before going to get her mom for her.

Rain decided to sit down on a nearby chair while she was waiting, looking down at the floor with the bag on her lap. Gia came back and returned to the counter, shooting Rain a smile and a wink, which Rain found kind of funny, before helping out the next customer. Her mother appeared just moments later, smiling and picking up her pace as she saw her daughter sitting there. She was quite tall and had managed to maintain a great figure after giving birth to two children. Rain knew that the mother's of some of her friends had been jealous of that, but she had never told her mother about it. Not that she thought she'd mind, she'd probably laugh and be flattered instead. Rain was almost a teenage copy of her mother but she had a darker shade to her brown hair and she had gotten her father's green eyes instead of her mother's dark blue ones.

"Hi honey!" she called, walking over to her. "Have you been in town shopping?" she asked, sitting down next to her daughter and looking at the large bag in her lap.  
"No" Rain said and shook her head slightly, looking up at her mother. "I came to say that I will be heading out on my pokémon journey today and I came to say good bye" she continued, playing with the shoulder strap to her bag.  
"You're leaving already!" Violet gasped, taking her daughter's hand.  
"Yeah, I received my pokémon and I thought that I should get going as soon as possible" Rain mumbled, smiling sheepishly up at her mother and shrugging a little, as if excusing herself.  
"Oh… Well, I understand that you're anxious to go." Violet replied, moving her hands to her lap, looking down at the floor. "You _have_ been nagging your father and me to let you go for the last three years or something after all" she added, and laughed a little. "So... what Pokémon had your father gotten for you?" Violet asked, looking curiously at her daughter. "I never got to see what he had bought, but he told me that it was very rare" she added, shrugging a little and making a cute face, sticking her tongue out a little. Rain laughed a little at her mother's attempt to embarrass her a little and took up the white ball and threw it on the floor, causing it to open up and letting the magikarp out. The orange colored fish flopped around on the floor, looking a bit panicked. Rain looked at her mother seeing that she was staring at the magikarp and she suspected that she was holding back a tantrum.  
"H…He got you... a...a ma-magikarp?" Violet whispered, Rain guessing that it was the only way for her to keep her voice leveled. Violet didn't take her eyes off of the large orange fish that was flopping around on the floor in front of them until Rain replied.  
"Yeah" Rain said, smiling happily as she picked the Magikarp up holding it in her arms. "I know that it's kind of pathetic, but I like it and I'm sure that magikarp is just misunderstood, it just needs some love and patience" she said, smiling down at the magikarp that seemed to relax, looking up at her. Violet looked at her and smiled, nodding a little. She loved how her daughter always looked at things from the bright side of life.

The pager on Violet's uniform started to beep and she looked at it, quickly getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey but I'm needed in the emergency room" she stated, walking over to her daughter and hugging her. "Be safe now, and remember to call us every once in a while" she said and Rain could hear that she was on the verge of tears. She pulled away and looked at her daughter for a while, as if she was taking a mental photograph of her of this last moment they'd have together for a while. Rain's eyes were welling up again and she managed to give her mother another quick hug before she had to run off and help out in the emergency room.

"Looks like it's just you and me now magikarp" She said, looking down at the large fish in her arms. "KARP!" it gasped, looking dumbfoundedly around in the waiting room.


End file.
